the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Exorcists
"I see the Light!" Exorcists are the intermediaries between the world of the flesh-and-blood and the world of spirits. As an Order they are considered to be the 'bland' Petitioner Order, since their Paradigm is the most open-ended. Exorcists ostensibly have the power to communicate with ethereal beings of any type across the Veil, but while they lack the more specific nature of the other Petitioner Orders, they are a silent but crucial element within Adept Society. The Order of Exorcists serve as the frontline forces against spiritual enemies and attacks from across the Veil. Aspect of God: Master Of Spirits Paradigm: Spirits. Exorcist Degrees Facts: -Exorcists initially develop basic powers of discerning and communicating with Spirits and non-material entities. They will also develop powers of exorcising hostile spirits as well as powers of binding and imposing their will. -The general function Exorcists play within Adept Society is to act as intercessors between living Adepts and Spirits. They also serve as counselors, of a sort, for Ghosts and lost souls, guiding them through the trials of their own private purgatory and into the light of the afterlife. -Ghosts and similar spirits are mean to move on, but they remain locked to the world of the living due to traumatic events or lingering, unresolved issues. The Order of Exorcists consider it their God-given duty to locate and help such spirits solve these problems and move on. Tools of the Trade: -Smite = Exorcists can cause intense pain, even damage, to opponents through use of a holy light that emanates from their hands. Smite can be used against physical opponents as well, as long as they are Supernaturals. -Spirit Sight = Exorcists can see spirits and their vision can penetrate spiritual illusions (although they have to be aware of the presence of an illusion first). -Incarcerate = Exorcists can trap evil spirits inside object. This practice is looked upon by other Adepts with circumspect, but every now and then a situation arises that requires a trapped demon. -Bind = Exorcists can Bind spirits to them, using them as servants. Officially, the keeping of demons is forbidden, but many Exorcists secretly practice it in order for the intel they gain from their 'prisoners.' Sadly, many Exorcists have been led into traps by their would be prisoners. -Mark = An Exorcist can "mark" a spirit and then let it go, following an immaterial smoke trail to wherever the spirit goes. Only the Exorcist can see the 'smoke.' -Root Out = To free people from bondage to evil spirits, Exorcists can, after gazing for some time into someone's eyes, gain a vision of their hidden sins. To be free of such evil, the sinful behavior must be corrected and the past sins dealt with. Moving On: The Order of Exorcists often locate Ghosts and other lost souls to help them move on into the afterlife. You can use this in your stories as a vehicle for story-telling. Imagine having your characters contacted by an Exorcist who needs assistance in helping a local Ghost resolve their unmet life goals and move into the afeterlife. Or maybe your main character is an Exorcist and you want to explore the spirit world? Getting spirits to move into the Afterlife should be rather serious and take some time to build up to. You should never be able to just show up one morning and by that evening have Ghosts moving on into the light. Helping Ghosts resolve their issues and unfetter themselves from this world should require a substantial amount of time and effort. Spirit Manipulation: Exorcists are the little sister among the Petitioner Orders. While lacking the larger structure and more developed affiliations of the Order of Priests or Order of Celestials, what the Exorcists do have is a much more universal power. Exorcists have the power to summon and, to some extent, manipulate more common incorporeal entities. These are often the unseen forces that the other Petitioner Orders do not have within their own paradigm. *Exorcists are the bland Petitioner Order, they lack a specific spirit group to call out too, but they have the power to affect any Supernatural forces (unlike the other Petitioners who can only affiliate with a certain class of Supernatural). A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z References: -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0070047/ -https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Matthew+8%3A28-34&version=NASB -http://www.christianhealingmin.org/ -http://www.amazon.com/Dictionary-Angels-Including-Fallen/dp/002907052X -http://www.amazon.com/An-Exorcist-Tells-His-Story/dp/0898707102 -http://www.catholic.org/prayers/prayer.php?p=683 -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1767354/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0360486/?ref_=ttmd_md_nm Category:Spirit